One-Shoot de Vladimir y Rosa María
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: One Shoot sobre Vladimir Casannova y su joven esposa Rosa María, pasen y lean.


**Los personajes son de nuestra completa _AUTORIA. _**

**Les recomendamos leer "Inocencia Perdida" (Fanfic que lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil)**

_**Srta. Morena y Valeria Vuñturi**_

* * *

_**ONE SHOT De Vladimir y Rosa María**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Entré en casa, algo aturdido, la verdad era que nos habíamos mudado a Italia y tanto yo como Rosa María habíamos conseguido buenos trabajos. Y aún que mi padre no quería admitirlo, y no lo necesitábamos, él había puesto de su parte para ello.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de cuero negro y recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Rosa María no estaba y yo, ya que mi hija tampoco se encontraba en casa, quería relajarme un poco.

Eran las doce pasadas, pasé de canal y lo detuve al ver una porno. Vaya vaya vaya, mucho tiempo sin ver este tipo de películas. Echaba de menos a Rosa María.

Desabroché mi pantalón y sujeté mi miembro con mi mano,

Me estiré hacia adelante alzando mi cadera y comencé a mover mi mano una y otra vez, arriba y abajo lentamente, luego más rápido.

-Mi señor...-.

Paré al instante, Rosa María me miraba expectante justo detrás de mí.

-Vaya... has venido...-.

-Si...-.

Se arrodilló frente a mí.

-¿Quiere que me vaya?-.

-No, quiero que te quedes...-.

-Parecía muy entretenido viendo la película-.

-Lo estaba, pero te echaba de menos, quería verla contigo-.

Ella se acercó uniendo su boca a mi glande y succionando tal y como lo hacía la chica del vídeo, sujeté tu cabello con mi mano y alcé mi cadera, ella siguió chupando duro y la metió por completo en su boca, volvió a subir y volvió a bajar rápidamente.

-Basta pequeña...- dije en un sonoro jadeo-.

Ella se detuvo y mordió mi torso sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no quiero correrme todavía-.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

La giré de espaldas a mí y subí esa bonita falda corta, rompí su ropa interior tal y como estaban haciendo en la película porno. Sujeté sus senos.

-Vamos nena, muévete para mí-.

Ella captó el mensaje y imitó el movimiento de la chica en la película moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre mi polla completamente erecta y lista para una ronda de sexo con mi mujer.

Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, siguió moviéndose cada vez más seguido y yo me acompasé a sus movimientos.

-Voy a... ah...- dijo clavando sus uñas en mis rodillas-.

-Ni se te ocurra-.

La sujeté del cuello echándola hacia atrás para mirarla.

Ella me miró deseosa y asintió, siguió moviéndose y esta vez fui yo el que tomó las riendas haciéndola saltar y moverse con rudeza sobre mis caderas, ambos con ropa y jodidamente excitados hasta que ella explotó en mil pedazos, en un glorioso organismo y yo no tardé en hacerlo apretando los dientes.

Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y besé sus labios.

Subí mis manos por sus piernas, su vientre sobre su ropa y esa camisa de lino blanca tan bonita que llevaba acariciando sus pechos. Amaba a esta mujer, la amaba más que a otra cosa en el mundo.

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Me gustaba besar a mi marido, me encantaba sentirlo conmigo. Me tomó en brazos y me sentó a horcajadas de cara a él.

-Échate para atrás-.

Así lo hice, me eché para atrás tumbándome sobre sus piernas y ató mis manos con su cinturón de cuero.

Lo miré con las piernas abiertas.

-Alza tu cadera-.

Alcé mi cadera y me mordí el labio. Él sostuvo mis caderas con sus manos y pellizcó mi trasero. Me removí. y Bajó su boca a mi sexo tomándome con sus labios y su lengua rápidamente, como algo completamente incontrolable con el simple roce de su lengua entre mis piernas llegué al orgasmo, pero no se detuvo introdujo su dedo pulgar en mi interior y lo movió dentro y fuera mientras su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris de lado a lado y lo mordisqueaba finalmente volví a la cima.

Estaba exhausta, me ayudó a incorporarme y mirarle fijamente.

Le besé en los labios, saboreándole y saboreándome, en un beso caliente y lleno de pasión, nunca tenía suficiente de este hombre.

-Te amo- dijo él con los ojos cerrados sujetándome contra su cuerpo-.

Sonreí y acaricié su cabello.

-Le amo mi señor, siempre-.

Me quitó la atadura de las manos y besó mi cuello.

-Mi preciosa Rosa María-.

Sonreí y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude. Aquella película seguía y seguía pero él la apagó.

-Tú eres mucho más interesante- me susurró-.

Sonreí al verle y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Se alzó conmigo en brazos y ambos fuimos hacia nuestra habitación. Mi marido, mi esposo, mi confidente, mi mundo entero... mi señor...-.

* * *

** Gracias por leer, esperamos sus comentarios :)) **


End file.
